


Mind Games

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Business Negotiations, CyberTek, Gen, Mind Games, Post-AoS finale, S.W.O.R.D. (Marvel), minor crossover with BtVS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just introducing a bit of my headcanon into the post series finale verse. Let the business negotiations begin!
Relationships: Werner von Strucker/OC





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

The lieutenant-commander of S.W.O.R.D., (newly made, but getting there), aka agent Abigail Brand, looked at her interlocutors, the current owners of CyberTech, namely Werner von Strucker and his partner, Wu Ling. (Their bodyguard didn’t quite count - the man just stood off to one side silently, which was what Abigail wanted, actually).

“Mr. von Strucker, Ms.-“

“Wu Ling,” the other woman replied quietly but firmly. “Agent Brand, pleasure to meet you, but I admit that we’re curious as to what brings you to us this very day?”

“Straight to the point, I like it,” Abigail nodded solemnly. “Good. Let’s go there. Where do you see yourselves few years in the future from now? Still running this company or not?”

“You want to buy us out?” Now the looks were certainly hostile. Good. This meant that Abigail was on the right track, which was important, cough.

“I want to invest in you,” she replied with a smile instead. “I have been doing research and learned that you’ve been utilizing the old S.H.I.E.L.D. Field medicine techniques and technology in your company-“

“We got the paperwork covered-“

“I know, we checked,” Abigail continued to smile. “We don’t have a problem with that either- what worries us is your... vigilantism.”

“Oh? You know about that?” Was asked in small voices.

“Yes,” Abigail continued to smile, “we do. And this worries us.”

“We aren’t part of your Sword or anything,” came the snapping reply.

“Yes, but you can be,” Abigail wasn’t offended. “I am here with an investment for you, the next step in the development of your technology and etc., and you can use it, but-“

“But-?”

“You will need our resources to get it started,” Abigail swallowed ‘kids’ just in time- now wasn’t the time to honestly piss them off. “We can help each other, people- you can be the leaders of our medical wing, if you get your act together, that is.”

“What makes you think that we didn’t?”

“Because of your vigilantism, which begins to consume your time, resources and efforts for real,” Abigail’s smile didn’t dim. “If that is how you want to go, then go, just sell your company quickly, because in a few years it will be obsolete and you will get only a small fraction of the money that you will now-“

“It’s not about the money.”

“Then what is it about? Helping people... or is it just an albatross that’s been hanging on your neck? As a provider of field medicine techniques and technology you’re doing much better than any of your vigilante heroics do, and if you want to get rid of it, we can give you a very fair deal,” she shifted her vocal tone abruptly. “There’s also the elephant in the room, of course-“

“No, the boss man told us this is our company, especially if doesn’t come back, which we’re very good odds,” Werner shook his head. “We have the paperwork to prove it... problem?”

“Fury didn’t tell me this, asshole,” Abigail muttered. “Anyhow, I am guessing that this changes nothing?”

“We’re not ready to commit,” Werner admitted, “and, also? Your friend with highlights in her hair-“

“Gella isn’t my anything, more of a pest that Fury refuses to get rid of for some reason-“

“Yes, well, she said to tell you to tell Fury that D’Hoffryn is dead. The Slayers have got him.”

“...that does sound like something that Fury should know,” Abigail sighed. “Anything else?” Her interlocutors indicated that no. “All right then. I know that this was a lot to take in, but try to reach a conclusion soon. We are going forward with or without you, but some certainty will be nice.” She got onto her feet as did the younger couple and they shook hands.

‘They aren’t going to do it,’ Abigail thought to herself as she exited the building. ‘I don’t know why, but I can feel it. They aren’t in it for the money, they’re in it because they got no better idea, but I doubt that Ward left them pro-us, and Fury is playing his own games, as he did always-“

Oddly, the nuisance with purple highlights in her hair, (also known as Gella), wasn’t bothering Abigail as she did, lately. Idly, Abigail wondered as to what was up with that - was Gella reporting to Fury or just harassing someone else. Either case, good riddance!

Her phone rang. Surprisingly, it was the local number, cough. Given how little time has passed and how little did Werner and Wu Ling show any true interest in their company, this probably wasn’t a sign that they were in - rather, they were going to tell her off, the young idiots... Sighing, Abigail answered it all the same - the niceties had to be observed after all...

“Hello, Abigail.” The speaker on the other end of the line was definitely **not** von Strucker. “This is Ward. Sorry that we have just missed you, but the flow of time on The Other Side is something else. Can you please return? We are ready to accept your deal...”

Abigail Brand hang up. She stood in the lobby for what seemed (to her) an eternity.

...And then she came back up and the negotiations began anew.

End


End file.
